Looking up our wife!
by RisaSano
Summary: Sasuke dan Itachi diperintahkan mencari calon istri dengan data yang minim. apakah mereka mampu menemukannya? berbagai jenis komedi menghibur disore hari.. yaoi, BL chap 2 was update!
1. Chapter 1

Kami yang selama ini menikmati kebebasan, baik dalam pergaulan dan life style, tanpa mengenal pasangan dan hanya one night stand dengan berbeda setiap pasangan. sekarang harus dihadapkan akan keinginan orang tua kami dengan menikah dengan pasangan yang sudah ditentukan. Jika pasangannya kami kenal wujudnya tidak masalah, tetapi kalau Cuma diberi identitas singkat tanpa wujud dan disuruh mencari layaknya pangeran mencari Cinderella, kami Cuma bisa berkata "MEREPOTKAN".kami berharap pasangan yang akan kami hadapi mungkin sedikit lunak dan jatuh akan pesona Uchiha seperti yang biasa terjadi. Jika tidak, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Bagaimana kah cara kami menemukan sang calon istri yang sekaligus menjabat uke kami seumur hidup ini?! Pahit, asam dan manis akan kami hadapi untuk menemukan belahan jiwa kami yang entah dimana, karena...

Inilah kisah kami...

**Looking up our wife?!**

**Pairs : Secret [tergantung jalur cerita dan keinginan reader]**

**Rate : secret [sesuai alur yang terus berkembang]**

**Genre: secret [ayo tebak!]**

**Warning!: if you hate BL, M-preg, yaoi, and etc, you should back but, if you like that please read this weird fanfiction and leave your review to support and helping me to fixing and developing this fanfict... that's all and **

**please enjoy:D**

_**It's a beautiful night ,**__**  
><strong>__**We're looking for something dumb to do**__**  
><strong>__**Hey baby**__**  
><strong>__**I think I want to marry you**_

**[Marry You by Bruno mars]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure, nama sebuah kota yang tidak mengenal istilah tidur. Kota yang menyediakan beribu fasilitas dari siang hingga malam. Kota yang memanjakan mata akan barang jajahan dari berbentuk barang hingga jasa. Terutama pada saat sang surya digantikan sang rembulan untuk menampakkan wujudnya, barang yang dijajahkan semakin menarik. Tempat hiburan pun berganti, memberikan waktu pada orang dewasa untuk menghibur diri, mencari ketenangan akan pekerjaan yang membuatnya jenuh dari pekerjaan. Para orang dewasa akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan minuman keras, dance dilantai dansa, ngedrugs dan menyewa jasa wanita atau pria untuk melayani dirinya semalam penuh bergumul diatas ranjang tanpa ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Dan diantara tempat hiburan dunia mala mini ada sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari 4 orang pemuda bersurai hitam dan putih dan ujungnya ada warna ungu dalam berbagai hairstyle. Seorang pria bersurai raven melawan gravitasi atau chicken ass dan beriris malam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memainkan gelasnya tanpa meminumnya. Dia terlihat bingung dan frustasi akan keadaanya. Lalu dia menatap wajah-wajah teman-temannya seperti meminta bantuan . dipandangnya mulai dari Seorang pria berambut seperti nanas hanya menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Dia mulai menguap dan memejamkan matanya mengantarkannya ke alam bawa sadar mereka. Bergumam "mendokusai" lalu tertidur. Dialah Nara Shikamaru. Lalu beralih kesebelah kanan shikamaru, pria bersurai panjang hitan layaknya bintang iklan shampoo s*ns*lk dan beriris putih seperti orang mata katarak aka Hyuuga Neji dan yang terakhir bersurai putih dengan ujungnya berwarna ungu;Hozuki Suigetsu. Mereka berlima sedang berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah si chicken ass hadapi padahal si chicken ass ini dari tadi belum berbicara masalahnya.

"kau mau kami melakukan apa sas? Ceritakan dulu masalahnya baru kami bisa bantu." Tanya neji yang kembali menyesap brendinya dengan anggun dan mendapat anggukan dari suigetsu.  
>"hn" jawabnya singkat, padat dan gak jelas. Membuat neji ingin melemparkan gelas brendi yang sedang dipegangnya.<p>

"oi! Kalau kau gak mau cerita, kami pulang! Mendokusai!" shikamaru menguap dengan lebar lalu kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Ckckck! Dasar rusa pemalas!

"hn" gumamnya kembali dengan santai cuek and datar.

"sas, kau membuatnya menjadi sangat lama dan membosankan! Kau gak tahu para istri dan anak kami sudah pada menunggu dirumah!" kata suigetsu dengan oktaf nada yang ditinggikan.

"kau gak tahu huh! Punya uke sadis sekaligus istri seperti gaa-chan akan sangat mengerikan jika dibiarkan menunggu terlalu larut! Kau mau menerima hukumannya huh!" bentak neji yang merasa urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Sedangakan shikamaru sepertinya santai saja mendengarnya. Okay! Konoha juga sudah melegalkan perkawinan sejenis dan penduduk mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dibagi kedalam 2 kelompok : seme dan uke. Okay untuk keterangannya Tanyakan para fujoshi sekitar anda jika tidak menemukan para fujoshi , silahkan cari lewat mbah google. Nah! Pembagian uke dan seme ditentukan sejak mereka baru dilahirkan ; dimulai postur tulang, cairan sperma mereka. Lingkar pinggang, rangka wajah dan pemeriksaan organ kelamin. Apakah ada ovarium dalam tubuh mereka sehingga hemaprodithe atau letak penentuan uke dan seme dan dicantumkan dalam akta kelahiran mereka. Dan seme tidak boleh menyerang seme lainnya . cukup keterangan akan pembagian tipenya dan kembali ke cerita sebelum saya dilempar readers pakai highheels kondangan bakoro.

"hn! Akan kuceritakan" kata sasuke akhirnya memandang lurus menerawang kembali masa sebelum dia mengalami frustasi dini.

Flashback

Di ruang makan terdapat beberapa kegiatan yang tersaji didepan mata. Para maid menghidangkan makanan dan minuman ke dalam piring dan gelas, ada yang mengantarkan makanan. Para butler menyebutkan jadwal untuk sang tuan , nyonya dan sebagainya. Keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaan, kekuasaan dan paras yang sempurna kini sedang menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Mereka berempat dengan tenang menyantap tanpa ada yang saling membuka suara layaknya sedang berkabung #eh?

"itachi...sasuke..." panggilnya datar dengan nada yang tegas dan berat.

"hn" balas anak-anaknya dengan nada datar dan cuek. Mereka masih memandang ke arah piringnya saja.

Twich!

Muncul perempetan dikepala sang Tuan besar akan tanggapan para anaknya yang terasa kurang itu sang nyonya rumah; Uchiha Mikoto mencoba memanggil anak-anaknya dengan lembut

"itachi...sasuke..." panggil sang ibu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang tidak ada tersirat emosi dibalik itu

"hn" balas mereka kompak dan masih tidak acuh dengan panggilan itu

TWICH! TWICH!

"itachi!sasuke! Bisa kah kalian tidak menjawab panggilan kami dengan jawaban yang lain selain 'hn' mu" sang ayah sudah terlalu kesal dengan tanggapan para anaknya dan menekan kata 'hn' pada kalimatnya. Mikoto Cuma cekikikan kecil melihat ekspresi sang suami

"hn" kata mereka berdua kembali

Sang ayah yang sudah kesal hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Mengurangi stress yang diakibatkan para putranya yang sangat kurang ajar akan nya. Sang istri dengan lembut mengelus bahu sang suami senantiasa menenangkan mereka.

"baiklah... ayah mau bilang, kalian harus menikah dengan pilihan kami ini" sang ayah yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu melemparkan berkas dihadapan kedua pemuda bersurai raven panjang yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang sulung, sedangkah yang bungsu Uchiha Sasuke . Mereka langsung membaca data-data yang terdapat diberkas itu. Dalam berkas itu tertulis :

Itachi Fiancee's Profile

Nama : N K

Umur: 26 tahun

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-Laki

Tamatan :

1. S.1 Kedokteran (Konoha University)

2. Master Of medicine Paedtiric (Oxford University)

Pekerjaan : Kepala Ruangan bagian Anak di Konoha Hospita Centre

Sasuke Fiancee's Profile

Nama : N N

Umur: 22 tahun

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-Laki

Tamatan:

S.1 Kedokteran umum ( Konoha University)

Master Of Medicine in Paeditric Surgery ( Amsterdam University)

Pekerjaan: Dokter di Konoha Hospital Centre

Setelah mereka membaca data tersebut tepanya profil seseorang calon tunangannya. Matanya terbelalak bibirnya menganga. 'wow! Kami gak nyangka mendapat pasangan yang sungguh luar biasa profilenya. Sesuai dengan kriteria kami. Otak yang encer pasti akan menghasilkan keturuan yang baik untuk Uchiha berikutnya! Tapi kenapa namanya disingkat!hmm... it's okay, it would be more interesting than before' batin mereka kompak, saling memandang antara kakak dan adik lalu mereka saling meleparkan seringaian khas uchiha. Setelah mereka puas membaca data tersebut , mereka membolak-balik isi berkas itu dan mencari gambar atau potret para tunangan. Karena gak ditemukan, mereka kembali memandang sang ayah dan ibu bergantian. fugaku hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mengerti. Dia pun memasang seringaian menyebalkan khas uchiha kepada anak-anaknya.

"cari sendiri orangnya" perintah sang ayah dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang diikuti sang istri yang berkata "Good luck" kepada anak-anaknya. mereka terdiam dan tubuh mereka mematung dengan wajah stoick memandangi orang tuanya yang menghilang dibalik pintu kayu jati tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun mulai menutup matanya dan menarik nafas sebanyak mereka bisa dan...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Anda akan mendengarkan teriakan membahana dan full stress dari sang para Uchiha next generation yang cetar membahana mengalahkan artis Indonesia bernam Syahr*n*.

End Flashback

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua yang mendengarkan cerita itu hanya melongo. Karena dalam sejarah perUchihaan, seorang Uchiha akan menjelaskan panjang lebar dan kali tinggi. Dan sang pendongeng Cuma mendesah melepas stress yang ada dikepala.

"jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu sas?" Tanya neji membuka keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka semua kembali memasang wajah berpikir dengan keras.

"bagaimana kita bantuan sakura?" Tanya shikamaru dengan memasang wajah ngantuk. Dia ingin segera pulang dan meminta dihangatkan puppy manisnya.

"kenapa mesti Tanya dia, rusa?" Tanya Suigetsu yang secara tidak sengaja atau tidak langsung mengejek shikamaru . dapat kita lihat dari microschop ada perempatan muncul dikepala shikamaru.

#BLETAK!

Shikamaru pun menjitak kepala suigetsu dengan penuh cinta. Sedang yang lain melihat dengan memasang wajah meringis. "baka rusa! Sakit tahu!" kata suigetsu sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dijitak secara lembut (auth: dari mananya ne? #disekap readers) sambil mengusap dengan lembut.

"mau kau rasakan lagi, huh?!" Tanya shikamaru dengan plus deathglare. Sedang yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan pertengkaran ShikaSui tersebut. Neji menatap lurus kepada sasuke.

"apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengannya? Bagaimana jika tidak sesuai selera mu, one night?" Tanya neji dengan pandangan intens dan menyelidik. Mereka semua tahu bahwa sasuke dan kakaknya adalah pria brengsek dan sadis jika menyangkut bed partner. Apa lagi mereka selalu mengincar uke dan wanita yang masih virgin dan Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, neji dan suigetsu. Tapi mereka bertiga tobat setelah mengenal pasangan mereka dan langsung jatuh cinta akannya dan telah mengenal kata tulus, cemburu dan only one in my life. Mereka pun berjanji tidak akan melukai pasangan mereka walau sekecil apapun. Karena mereka bad boy dan bukan playboy. Untuk mencari tahu perbedaanya silahkan Tanya orang disebelah anda yang sedang membaca ff ini. #dikejarreaderspakaisamurai

"aku gak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha" ucap sasuke dengan optimisme. Mereka yang mendengar perkataan sasuke hanya tersenyum bahagia. Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari nama dari daftar kontaknya. Setelah ketemu dia menekan tombol calling

["tuut...tuut... cheklek! Moshi-moshi"] ucap seseorang diseberang sana

"sakura..." kata shikamaru, lalu meloudspekerkan suara handphonenya.

["ada apa ne?"] Tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang dipanggil sakura.

" we need your help"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubecolose**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What we have is timeless**__**  
><strong>__**My love is endless**__**  
><strong>__**And with this ring, I**__**  
><strong>__**Say to the world**__**  
><strong>__**You're my every reason**__**  
><strong>__**You're all that I believe in**__**  
><strong>__**With all my heart, I**__**  
><strong>__**Mean every word**_

**[beautiful white by shane 'westlife']**

**Konniciwa minna-san!**

**Bertemu lagi dengan ore ini yang kembali ngelost entah kemana dan meninggalkan berbagai jenis ff dan tak diendingkan... **

**Okay! Okay lupakan dendam kalian ne...**

**Sekarang ore datang dengan membawa ff berjudul baru karena terinspirasi dari komik dan film hehehe...**

**Gomenasai tidak bisa melanjutkan ff yang lain karena alasan kesibukan kan... **

**Ff yang lain panjang chap sedangkan yang baru ini Cuma cemilan ringan disore hari**

**#lihat jam**

**Okay...**

**See you next time...**

**Dan buat kak Taz... good luck dan kami selalu menunggu kehadiran mu di ff sasunaru ya **

**Love ya**

**With love**

_**RisaSano**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous**_

"_aku gak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha" ucap sasuke dengan optimisme. Mereka yang mendengar perkataan sasuke hanya tersenyum bahagia. Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari nama dari daftar kontaknya. Setelah ketemu dia menekan tombol calling_

_["tuut...tuut... cheklek! Moshi-moshi"] ucap seseorang diseberang sana_

"_sakura..." kata shikamaru, lalu meloudspekerkan suara handphonenya._

_["ada apa ne?"] Tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang dipanggil sakura._

" _we need your help"_

.

.

.

**Looking up our wife?!**

**Pairs : Secret [tergantung jalur cerita dan keinginan reader]**

**Rate : secret [sesuai alur yang terus berkembang]**

**Genre: secret [ayo tebak!]**

**Warning!: if you hate BL, M-preg, yaoi, and etc, you should back but, if you like that please read this weird fanfiction and leave your review to support and helping me to fixing and developing this fanfict... that's all and **

**please enjoy:D**

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
>'Bout being here today<br>Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
>So bare with me<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di perusahaan yang namanya sudah terkenal di daerahnya maupun dimancanegara, seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang diikat ogah-ogahan dengan wajah rupawan dan memiliki tanda lahir garis disekitar saluran pernafasannya yang seperti keriput sedang asyik membaca berkas-berkas yang jumlahnya sangat menumpuk. Dia memperhatikan daftar nama. Jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama, kepala kertas tersebut tertulis 'KEANGGOTAAN RUMAH SAKIT' dan dibawahnya tertulis 'DOKTER YANG BEKERJA DI BAGIAN ANAK'. Nah, jika kita mengingat kembali siapa yang mencari nama dokter di bagian anak, maka kita dapat mengingat chapter 1. Ingat? Masih belum ingat? Itu loh chara yang membunuh clannya dan dibunuh kembali adeknya? Masih belum ingat? Payah ah! #ditabokreaders.

Dia lah pejuang cinta kita sang wakil general direktur Uchiha Itachi. Pada saat ini dia sedang sibuk membolak-balik kertas daftar nama tersebut. Didepannya berdiri dengan tegap seorang pria berbadan biru dengan berparas wajah seperti hiu. Jika ditanya kenapa seluruh badannya berwarna biru, itu masih misteri dan hanya Tuhan dan Masa-chan yang mengetahuinya.

"Jadi... apa Cuma ini daftar yang kau berikan kepada ku?" Tanya Itachi yang masih membaca berkas-berkas itu. Dia mengambil gelas ocha hangatnya dan meminum dengan tenang. Pandangan dari berkasnya diarahkannya ke manusia yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"apa kau tahu..." jedanya pelan dan secara perlahan diletakkan gelasnya kembali ke tempatnya dan dipandangnya dengan tajam orang yang didepannya.

"tidak ada satu pun nama yang terdapat disini sesuai dengan inisial nama tunangan kami yang diberikan dia." Itachi melemparkan berkas itu ke lantai didepan Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame pun terkejut akan kebenaran tersebut. 'itu tidak mungkin?! Aku sudah menghack data tersebut dari tempatnya' batin kisame yang merasa aneh bahwa data yang diambilnya salah total. Itachi berdiri dari kursi nyamannya dan memandang ke arah jendela yang langsung memantulkan keindahan kota Konoha pada malam hari.

"Itachi-sama, apa anda yakin akan data yang anda terima dari Tuan besar memang ini?" Tanya Kisame menyelidik. Walau bagaimana pun data yang diambil adalah akurat walau dia melakukan tindak pidana iptek dan rumah sakit tidak mungkin memanipulasi kan? Jadi bisa saja ada kesalahan info yang diberikan oleh Fugaku-sama. Tetapi mengingat informan yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, Kisame menjadi sanksi jika dia yang salah. Dia pun mendengus keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sumber informannya bertubuh eksentrik. Tidak lupa memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Kisame. "aku beri kau kesempatan. Gunakan lah kesempatan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya..."nada itachi menjadi datar dan dingin, tidak dipungkiri penuh dengan tekanan dan intimidasi yang membuat sang lawan bicara menjadi tunduk dan patuh terhadapnya. Sang lawan bicara menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan sang tuan sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kaca tersebut dan memandang keindahan malam yang terhisap oleh retinanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis, tetapi secara perlahan senyuman yang bertengger di wajah tampannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaian yang selalu dapat memikat dan menaklukkan setiap wanita dan pria yang memandangnya secara sekilas atau pun lama. Bibirnya secara perlahan bergerak dan menggumamkan kalimat;

"I will find you my wife"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
>She's my everything and all that I know is<br>It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
>Very soon I'm hoping that I...<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah keramaian kota , tepatnya dijalan yang penuh dengan sesaknya jalan. Seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan mempesona walau wajah stoicknya tidak pernah lepas sedang tersenyum senang. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan terkadang berteriak "I'M THE WINNER AND BAKA ANIKI'S THE LOOSER". Dia pun dengan penuh bahagia mengendarai mobil kesayangannya Ferrari 246 DINO metaliknya dengan penuh kebanggan. Jika ingin tahu mengapa dia menjadi gila dan seperti ayam potong mau masuk mesin panggangan, mari kita saksikan kejadian sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

Sasuke and the gank sudah berbahagia karena dia dapat menyusun langkah awal untuk menemukan sang permaisuri. Mereka ber-4 sudah menyusun dengan baik. Shikamaru sang ahli strategi menyusun pembagian tugas untuk menemukan sang target. eh? Memangnya ini fanfict sejak kapan jadi adegan action? #bingung. Shika: mendokusai! Diam lo bakathor! Semua itu perlu strategi! Auth: memangnya apa saja perlu strategi, heh?!; shika : mendokusai! Contohnya waktu menemukan titik terenak buat puppy kesayan-bpph!mmmph!#mulutshikadibekapkiba. Kiba : balik kecerita sana!

Jadi mereka menyusun strategi dan menuliskannya dalam kertas hvs dengan menggunakan spidol yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka anda dapat melihat sebuah list yang tersusun dengan baik pada kertas itu

**Sasuke ketemua dengan Sakura. Neji menyadap pembicaraan mereka, shikamaru mencari data lengkap mengenai orang itu. Dan suigetsu menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit mengambil foto sang target**

**Setelah data dan foto terkumpul, membuat pertemuan secara tidak sengaja lalu pura-pura pingsan didepannya supaya ditolong.**

**Setelah ditolong, mengajak perkenalan dan membuat percakapan untuk mencari tahu kesukaannya. Lalu ngajak makan keluar dengan anggapan ucapan terima kasih (lokasinya diatur oleh Neji, menu makanannya ditur oleh Shikamaru dan musiknya diatur oleh Suigetsu)**

**Lalu melakukan pendeketan kembali sekaligus menyingkirkan hama yang mengganggu hubungan mereka kelak**

**Setelah ada tanda-tanda suka dari sang target langsung nyatakan suka dan beberapa bulan kemudian ajak dia menikah**

Mereka pun tersenyum membaca hasil dari pemikiran Shikamaru yang menyusun strategi untuk menemukan sang target. Kalau masalah yang berhubungan dengan Sakura dia hanya perlu bermulut manis dan dia pun langsung luluh. Siapa sih yang gak akan luluh dan takluk dibawah nama Uchiha? Hohoho! Dia akan merasakan yang namanya kegundahan dan rasanya ditolak selama masa mendapatkan sang bidadari incarannya yang tidak diketahui wujud dan namanya.

"baiklah, untuk mendoakan pencapaian tujuan kita mari kita nikmati minuman kesayangan kita! Pelayan berikan kami wiski skotch yang kalian punya!" teriak Sasuke akan kesenangannya yang ditumpahkan ke dalam minuman keras. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kea rah meja bartender untuk memesankan minuman yang diminta.

"Sas, kau yakin ingin minum? Nanti Kakashi-san bakal ngamuk ke kita-kita karena sang tuan muda mabuk berat" kata Neji sambil membayangi wajah sangar sang butler jika mengetahui tuan mudanya dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Walau wajahnya ditutupi masker hanya sampai sebatas hidung, tapi pandangan yang tajam dan menusuk dapat membuktikan jika sang pelayang sedang marah kepada mereka. Mereka tahu Kakashi bukan pelayan biasa, tapi masa ada hubungan darah dengan Uchiha. Karena ibunya Kakashi adalah Uchiha Naori sepupu ibu Itachi dan Sasuke ; Uchiha Mikoto yang menikah dengan Hatake Sakumo. Cukup perkenalannya, karena kalau diperpanjang akan berakhir dengan penulisan biodata Uchiha clan dan author sendiri malas membuka goggle untuk mencari tahunya #korek-korektelinga

"benar tuh Sas! Kau rela kami menjadi santapan paman mu itu? Kau tega kami dijadikan makanan pakun nya?!" Suigetsu pun mulai mendramatisir, dia pun memasang wajah puppy eyes no jutsu yang bukannya terkesan imut malah seperti wajah ikan piranha tidak diberi makan selama seminggu (?) yang membuat yang melihatnya pengen muntah berjamaah. Sasuke cuma menanggapi dengan gumaman 2 huruf andalannya, tahu kan? "hn" itulah yang keluar.

Pelayan pun datang dengan membawa sebuah botol, ember aluminium yang berisikan bongkahan es kristal dan 4 gelas yang disajikan untuk para tamu yang memesannya. Diletakkannya gelas-gelas itu dihadapan mereka dan mengambil es Kristal itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tiap gelas dan menuangkan isi botol tersebut sebanya ½ dari gelas itu. Dia menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan sang tamu untuk menikmati pesanan mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang Cuma bisa dilihat dengan microschop. "ini untuk mendoakan keberhasilan kita dan kerjasama kita menemukan NN... KANPAI" teriak sasuke dan dibalas dengan "KANPAI" teriak mereka juga yang tidak kalah lantangnya. Mereka pun meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan bagaikan mereka berjalan ditengah gurun dan begitu melihat oasis langsung berlari dan meminumnya sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Pada saat mereka menikmati minuman keras mereka, terdengar pesan masuk dari smartphone blackmetalick sang raven. Sasuke pun dengan cepat membuka pesan tersebut

**From : baka-baka-aniki **

**Subyek : I HATE FISH!**

**Baka otouto, gimana kabar disana? Apakah kau berhasil menemukan setitik pencerahan akan masalah kita ini? Kakanda gunda gulana disini. Cepatlah pulang, apakah baka otouto tahu bahwa kakanda ini kejebak dalam dunia palsu buatan yang mulia otou-sama. Dan manusia ikan itu memberikan informasi yang tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai inisial mereka! Dasar ikan bodoh intinya; CEPAT PULANG BAKA-OTOUTO!**

(sorry ane nistain tuh makluk abstrak yang ke-4 setelah zetsu, kakuzu dan Sasori (belum menunjukkan aslinya) di akatsuki)

Sasuke yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Itachi yang didepan umum terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan cueknya bisa menjadi anggota Alayers jika sedang ber-email ria kepada dirinya. Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'apakah ini pengaruh Akatsuki? Aku rasa semenjak Itachi masuk dalam organisasi Akatsuki, kewarasan Itachi jadi perlu dipertanyakan... hohoho bagus itu! Aku jadi pewaris tunggal, dan baka-aniki akan masuk RSJ! Ini sungguh menyenangkan' batin Sasuke kejam. Dasar adek malin kundang, nanti di kutuk Itachi jadi manusia _slight _ayam baru tahu rasa. Sasuke membalas pesan Itachi dengan sangat kejam

**From : Sasukece**

**To : Baka-baka-aniki**

**Subjek : Re-subjek : I HATE FISH!**

**Kau memang Uchiha Payah! Akui dan Matilah!**

Yang menerima pesan disana mungkin sedang jongkok sambil melukis-lukis lantai dengan aura gelap bagaikan kurang lampu. Jika Sasuke mengetahuinya secara langsung dia akan mengambil gambarnya dan mengupload ke medsos akun instragramnya dengan judul 'MAKHLUK GAGAL'. Sungguh kejamnya dirimu nak, sampai tega menistain aniki mu sendiri. Setelah mengirim email itu, Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya yang membuat ke-3 temannya jadi bingung dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mau-kemana-? Dan Cuma dibalas dengan 2 huruf hnnya.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan tenang, dia yang memasang lagu mengenai orang jatuh cinta pun ikut bernyanyi menyesuaiakan dengan lagu yang didengarnya

"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you...wooo!" teriak sasuke samba bernyanyi dengan senang. Dia memang merasakan setiap bait dari lagu. Memang benar, dia selalu memikirkan sang calon tunangan. Dia berpikir mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta ama sosoknya dan akan menunggu sampai dia menemukannya. Dia tidak akan ragu dengan wujud sang calon pasangan , karena ayahnya tidak mungkin memberikan calon tunangan yang sosoknya jelek. Orang tua mana pun pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, terutama Uchiha Fugaku sang ayah pasti memberikan yang nomor 1 untuk sang anak.

Tidak terasa perjalanan jauhnya dari tempar nongkrongnya ke tempat peristirahatannya telah selesai. Mobil itu memasuki mansion besar tetapi tidak meninggalkan unsure tradisionalnya. (tahu anime nurarihiyon no mago kan? Begitulah wujudnya) . Gerbang besar terbuka dan langusng diarahkan ke tepat parker kendaraan disebelah barat. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, dia pun berjalan dengan tersenyum senang, sehingga membuat pekerja –pekerja dimansion itu terbingung-bingung ada juga yang merinding ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang berteriak "DUNIA MAU KIAMAT!" itulah keanehan di mension Uchiha. Mari kita tinggalkan keanehan ini dan beralih ke tempat yang lain. Dan marilah kita menenangkan diri dan beristirahat. Merilekskan tubuh untuk menyambut esok mentari yang bersinar cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Can marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah ...<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah, di sebuah mansion besar bergaya Victoria (jika suka nonton kuroshitsuji pasti tahu mansion phantomhive kan). Keluarga itu menyambut sang mentari dengan te-

Bhug!

"HUAAAA!"

"KAA-SAAN!"

"HUWEEEEEEE"

"DIAM GAKI!

"KITSUNE!"

"BUKAN AKU, KHUSINA!"

BHUGH! DUAGH!

"pagi yang semangat ya..."

-oke sekarang perlu berganti dari kata tenang menjadi heboh. Gimana tidak heboh, sang anak bungsu sedang menangis dipelukan sang ibu sedangkan sang anak sulung memegang kepalanya yang benjol akan pukulan sang ibu. Pertengkaran mereka dikarenkan sang sulung memberikan ramen punya sang bungsu kepada kyuubi ; rubah peliharaan mereka. Sungguh majikan yang teladan dan patut dicontoh. Jika ditanya dimana sang ayah? Dia sedang menikmati ocha hangatnya di ruang kerjanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sang ayah bukannya gak mau ikut bergabung tetapi terlalu takut menghadapi kemarahan sang istri yang jika marah , rambut merahnya akan berkibar bagikan ekor siluman rubah berekor Sembilan. Sungguh mengerikan.

Sekarang mereka berkumpul diruang makan menikmati sarapan dipagi hari. Sang kepala keluarga bersurai pirang dengan model jabrik tapi agak panjang dan beriris blue sapphire pada lensa matanya bernama Namikaze Minato. Disebelah kanannya wanita bersurai merah panjang Namikaze Kushina yang dulunya bernama Senju Kushina. Putri dari tunggal Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito. Disebelah kiri Minato duduk Namikaze Kurama yang biasa dipanggil Kyuubi , putra sulung keluarga Namikaze dan disebelah Kyuubi , duduk putra tengah keluarga Namikaze yang bersurai pirang panjang diikat setengah dan beriris blue sapphire seperti sang ayah bernama Namikaze Deidara dan duduk dihadapannya dan disebelah Khusina bernama Namikaze naruto. Bersurai pirang dan beriris blue sapphire tapi lebih pendek dari sang ayah.

Ke-3 putra Namikaze ini memiliki rupawan yang sangat cantik dan rupawan seperti boneka, terutama sang bungsu yang sangat imut. Dari ke-3 putra Namikaze ini, hanya Deidara yang memiliki pasangan bernama Mitarashi Anko, sedang yang sulung lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan si bungsu hingga sekarang tidak mengerti apa arti cinta. Ke-3 putranya juga memiliki profesi dibidang kedokteran mengikuti keluarga pihak ayahnya. Cukup untuk infonya karena lagi malas berpikir.

"Kyuu,Dei dan Naru... apakah kalian tidak ingin menikah, hm? Terutama kau Kyuu... kau putra sulung keluarga ini. Mau sampai kapan kau melajang, nak?" Tanya Minato dengan lembut dan penuh jiwa Kebapaan kepada putra sulungnya.

"ck! Nanti saja kalau sudah mood!" kata Kyuubi dengan cueknya. Dia masih ingin menikmati kesendiriannya bersama pekerjaannya. Dia masih belum mau hidup terikat yang diberi nama juga disetujuin oleh adik-adiknya. Asal mereka tahu Deidara berpacaran dengan Mitarashi Anko agar dia tidak dijodohkan sama orang tuanya, tapi dia juga mencintai pasangannya.

"kalian tidak kasihan sama kaa-san dan tou-san mu,hm? Kami sudah tua nak, kakek dan nenek mu juga sudah tua. Kami ingin melihat Penerus keluarga Namikaze nak. kalian tahu sendiri kalau tou-san dan kaa-san ini anak tunggal dan kalian lah penerus kami berikutnya..." terang Kushina dengan lembut dan memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"kaa-san, kami akan menikah jika kami sudah mau" balas Deidara agar tidak jatuh dalam hasutan sang ibu. Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kushina berdecak kesal. Minato yang melihat wajah kesal Kushina dia pun mengangkat suara

"kalian inilah memang aneh. Disaat teman kalian sudah pada menikah, kalian malah lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hidup kalian untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Kami ingin kalian mendaparkan pasangan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Selama ini kami memberikan kebebasan yang kalian inginkan, terutama menggunakan marga Uzumaki untuk nama kalian selama bekerja. Apa kalian tidak ingin memenuhi keinginan kami nak?" kata Minato dengan penuh ketegasan tapi nada yang digunakan tetap nada yang lembut. Ke-3 putra Namikaze yang mendengarnya pun menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka merasa merasa terlalu egosi akan keinginan mereka. Yang mereka tidak sadari adanya terpatri seringaian diwajah kedua orangtua mereka.

"hiks...hiks... naru mau...hiks..." ucapan Naruto dibarengun anggukkan kepala saudara-saudaranya membuat senyum lebar Terlukis dibibir mereka. Huh~ kalian gak tahu bahwa orangtua kalian akan membuat permainan baru untuk kalian.

"Iruka-san, ambil kan map diatas meja kerja saya" Perintah Minato kepada sang kepala pelayan yang dibalas dengan anggukan orang yang bersangkutan. Umino Iruka kepala pelayan itu dengan sigap beranjak dari posisinya. Ke-3 putranya memandang ke arah sang kepala rumah tangga dengan pandangan 'apa-maksud-nya-ini-semua-?' sedangkan orang yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum misterius. Sang nyonya rumah Cuma tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian kepada para putrannya yang merasakan firasat buruk akannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang kepala pelayan aka Iruka datang bersamaan dengan Map coklat dan diikuti para pelayan yang membawa koper-koper besar. Para putranya semakin bingung dan terkejut akan keadaannya ini. Apa orang tuanya bermaksud mereka langsung? Tapi mereka mau tinggal dimana jika sekarang langsung diusir? Sungguh diluar rasional tindakan keluarganya. Iruka memberikan map tersebut dan meletakkan dihadapan mereka.

"ini tiket pesawat menuju desa amegakure dan kalian akan menemukan pasangan kalian disana" setelah mengucapkan kalian tersebut, Minato dan Kushina beranjak dari posisi mereka. Mereka meninggalkan ke-3 anaknya dalam wajah shock dan penuh tekanan. Mereka menahanan nafas lalu

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan berbeda dengan dimansion keluarga Uchiha. Dipagi ini mansion uchiha terkesan lebih sepi dari biasanya, kalau bisa dibaratkan seperti kuburan tua yang sangat angker. Mungkin para crew Masih Dunia lain bisa memakai sebagai lokasi uji nyalinya.

Para pelayan bekerja dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan apapun termasuk makhluk astral. Karena mungkin makhluk astral itu sendiri juga ogah untuk tinggal dan bersemayam dimansion itu. Lalu dimanakah para tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Jika kita lihat diruang makan, hanya terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang bermuram durja. Kenapa kah para pangeran _ketje_ kita ini bermuram durja. Sang putra sulung aka Uchiha Itachi sedang menatap memo yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Sedangkan sang bungsu hanya menatap stoick kertas tersebut.

Makanan yang tersedia dimeja dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Para pelayan hanya mematung, menunggu para tuan muda untuk menyantap sarapannya agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai. Apakah yang membuat mereka tidak bernafsu untuk menyantapnya. Mereka bukan sakit gigi kan? Diare? Hipertensi? Diabetes? Kanker? Stop mendoakan para pangeran ini sebelum kita di Tsukiyomi dan di ameterasu mereka. Eh? Kenapa jadi ke cerita Masa-chan? Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja.

Mereka bukan sedang sakit, tetapi begalau ria melihat isi memo tersebut, dan jangan berpikir bahwa itu surat ancaman atau lebih parah bon utang cream penghilang keriput. Itu hanyalah memo pemberian sang ibunda sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Memo itu hanya berisikan

**Untuk para putraku yang tampan **

**Ohayou ne~**

**Hari ini kaa-san dan tou-san ada urusan **

**Jadi kaa-san tidak bisa memberitahukan secara langsung;**

**Lusa kalian akan berangkat ke Amegakure ne**

**Kaa-san juga lupa bilang,**

**Uchiha Obito juga ikut bersama kalian ne**

**Disana kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian cari...**

**Jadi tetap semangat ne**

**Love you :-***

Setelah membaca surat tersebut nafas mereka terasa tercekat. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat. Shock sekali mereka harus pergi ke negeri antah barata tersebut. Mereka menghirup nafas sebanyak mereka bisa , lalu mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan dengan

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Sekarang kita tinggal mendoakan, agar sang sakuriang ini menemukan para bidadarinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubecolose :-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

I can't wait to smile  
>When she walks down the isle<br>On the arm of her father  
>On the day that I marry your daughter<p>

**Hello minna-san..**

**Hehehe **

**Lama tidak berjumpa ne...**

**Risa Cuma bisa bilang Thankyou so much sudah mau membaca, memfollow, memfavorite dan mereview ff gaje dan gak bermutu ini...**

**Okay waktunya membalas review para sahabat risa ne..**

**Siap semua! #para crew: Siap!**

**Hanazawa kay : ini dia chapnya... thankyou buat dukungannya...**

**Yukiko Senju, Alta0sapphire, Aiko Michishige, uzumakinamikazehaki, deEsQuare, Kirei-neko, Shinji. R, Mami Fate Kamikaze, zadita uchiha, Akira Hikari406, .12576: ini lanjutannya... silahkan dinikmati... **

**himekaruLi : hahaha! mereka memang Cuma bisa dapat info segitu, sepertinya ortu mereka senang mempermainkan mereka**

**Ryuusuke583: gomenasai buat ff yang lain, belum dapat ide ne... yups, mungkin diusahakan secepat mungkin untuk menamatkan ff ini dan lanjut ke ff 'saigo no senso' untuk yang lainnya akan menyusul ne...**

**Zhiewon189 : yups... mereka akan kesusahan menaklukkannya... 2 chap berikutnya adalah awal mereka menderita ne...**

**Sivanya anggarada: pastinya... akunnya lost.. jadi Cuma nyemangatin saja...**

**HiNa Devilujoshi : sudah ne... hehehe... gomen chap semalam pendek, gak ad aide ne..**

**Arum Junnie: tentu saja ne! (^_)b**

**Sapphire always for onyx: kalau itu misteri ne... silahkan...**

**Yunaucii : hehehe.. jadi malu atas pengertiannya... silahkan...**

**Shizuka kirarin : okay...**

**Minae cute: yups... yups... mereka tidak tahu... mereka Cuma disuruh pergi saja**

**Kuchiharu : arigato baa-chan... silahkan ne..**

**Guest:**

**silahkan dinikmati lanjutannya ne**

**salam juga ne... kalo untuk pair akan tergantung permintaan ne... kalo masalah chap, ini mungkin gak bakal panjang... kan cemilan di sore hari**

**thanks ya sudah diingatkan, hehehehe...**

**sekian balasan review nya, maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung perasaan ne dan yang meminta update kilat gomen,.. risa gak bisa mengabulkan...**

**sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ya**

**love ya**

_**RisaSano**_


End file.
